All the things she said
by AmyRoseConquersAll
Summary: Shadow's in the park one day walking around listening to a song called, 'All the things she said' by t.A.T.u, remembering Maria, and that same day Amy gets her heart broken by Sonic. so they bump into each-other and sparks start to fly... R&R!


**_All the things she said_**  
**_All the things she said_**  
**_Running through my head_**  
**_Running through my head_**  
**_Running through my head_**  
**_(Running through my head)_**

Shadow the hedgehog was currently walking through a forest, with head phones on listening to a song that reminded himself of Maria, and more importantly it reminded him of all the things she said when she was still alive, like the one most important thing was Maria's promise, _'That damned Pink hedgehog reminded me of her promise... of course Faker took all the fame'_ Shadow thought bitterly, as he saw a man make a women cry, but what he didn't know is that Sonic was the man and of course it was Amy who was crying as he left

**_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)  
This is not enough_**

Amy slumped to the ground as Sonic left her, again... _'At least this time he showed up, but the down part is that he told me to stay as far away from him as possible!, not a great date at all'_ Amy thought as she sniffed and got up off the ground

**__**

I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?

Shadow closed his eyes and a memory of Maria showed in his mind, it was him and her looking out over space down at earth, Maria was Shadow's best friend. It was no wonder why he was and still is so cold toward others, everyone knows Shadow is back. Amazingly G.U.N hasn't bothered him like everyone thought, but Shadow still stays away from everyone

**__**

I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free  
Nobody else so we can be free

Amy held her arms and her head down, she had turned around and was walking the opposite way of Sonic and same way as Shadow. (Let me paint you a pic. there on opposite side of a river that runs threw the park/ forest, and the two walkways meet at the bridge that goes across the river)

**__**

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
(All the things she said)  
This is not enough  
Ya Soshla S Uma - Ma!  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said

Shadow let an invisible tear go remembering his past best friend, and his past love. "Maria... i wish i could've done something, i'm sorry, but. If i already kept my promise to you... why am i still here?" Shadow asked himself as he walked along with his head down

**__**

And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head

"Why can't i get the message?, Sonic doesn't love me... only as a sister at most" Amy said, her head hanging down, her hands on her arms, Amy was now in the middle of the bridge and she went to the side and watched as the water went under her, she sighed she was now at peace

**__**

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said, she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said

Shadow now made it to the bridge, a flash of pink got his attention and he looked up to see Amy with tears leaking down her cheeks, Shadow decided to see what the matter was, "Rose?" Shadow said as he approached her, Amy's head snapped up and she looked at Shadow turning her head towards him, Shadow removed his one of his ear pieces so he could hear her, "I got Sonic to meet me here... but it didn't turn out good" Amy said climbing up onto the bridges sides and sat on the rail, Shadow did the same as her and was sitting next to her, "I've got time" he replied and gave her an ear piece so they where listening to the rest of the song. Amy instantly realized the song and began singing with it

**__**

Mother looking at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind

Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?

Shadow was mesmerized by her singing, he was staring at her, he could've sworn he heard someone say against his free ear, _'She's the reason why your still here'_ Shadow looked around but no one was there except for him and Amy

**__**

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said.

Amy was in her own little world, but by the time she was done she and Shadow sat on the bridges rail and talked for some time, Amy could've have sworn she heard someone hear, _'Your the only reason why he's came back... take good care of him Amy, i died for him. he's living for us both...'_ Amy looked around, Shadow noticed this and asked her, "Is everything alright?", Amy looked back at him and nodded, "Yeah... everything is great" Amy said she leaned her head on his shoulder as they watched the sunset

A girl with Skin as white as snow, and her hair like golden locks, her pale blue eyes sparkled as she watched the two hedgehogs from behind, an older looking male with skin like the girls came up next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "We did the right thing, Maria... he's happy now. He'll be able to start a family" he said, "Yes... i'm happy for Shadow" Maria said looking at her grandfather, the two turned around and walked off, fading off into the distance for as farther away they got...


End file.
